


WAP

by Woongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Filming, WAP Challenge, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: Hwanwoong does the WAP challenge while Youngjo records.
Kudos: 17





	WAP

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on posting this, but here you go. I'm sorry Hwanwoong. Excuse me while I go to the corner-

“Hyung, will you film me?” Youngjo looked up from his phone to where Hwanwoong was standing in the doorway to his studio. It was late and the other members had already gone home, leaving the two on their own. Hwanwoong said he wanted to practice a new dance; and Youngjo wanted to give the dancer some privacy, so he decided to wait in the adjoining room.

The younger’s face was flushed, making Youngjo wonder what he had been practicing this whole time.

“Sure,” Youngjo replied, making sure he had his phone before following Hwanwoong into the practice room. This wasn’t the first time Youngjo had filmed the latter dancing; but for some reason, Youngjo felt more excited than usual.

Youngjo got comfortable against the wall, propping his phone on his knees and getting his camera ready. Hwanwoong was standing near the speaker, fiddling with it to his liking. Once satisfied, the song started playing; and boy, did Youngjo almost have a heart attack. Cardi B’s WAP started blasting from the speaker, beginning a few seconds before THAT part.

Youngjo pushed the record button, watching as Hwanwoong kicked his leg into the air, before dropping down like he was about to teabag someone. The dancer sprang back onto his feet, twerking to the beat of the music. Afterwards, he sank back to the floor, his hips rising and falling as he simultaneously beat the ground with his fist. Youngjo had to move his camera when Hwanwoong rolled over, spreading his legs as far as they could go before turning once more so he was on his hands and knees. His spine dipped and arched to Cardi B’s voice, showing off the curve of his butt - well, his entire body really. As the song neared the end of the dance challenge, he swung his leg around, landing in a perfect split. 

Noticing that Hwawnoong was finished, Youngjo quickly stopped recording. Hwanwoong was already turning everything off and cleaning up. Youngjo stood up from his spot, silently waiting for the younger by the exit. 

“What did you think?” Hwanwoong asked once he turned off the lights. He looked nervous.

“Let’s just go home, yeah?” Youngjo quietly suggested, too shocked for much else.

Hwanwoong readily agreed. 

Later on, neither of them spoke about it; and Youngjo never deleted the video.


End file.
